Our Confessions
by HoSkei
Summary: One day when visiting Twilight city, Sora&Roxas bumbed into Riku while skateboarding on the pavement, Riku had a very bad impression about Sora. But he never knows that he's going to share the same house with them.[RikuSora]
1. The Begining

**CHAPTER 1: The beginning**

_Edited 2nd time._

_Kingdom Hearts 2 fan fictions, written by HoSkei._

_----_

Twilight City –You know you want to live in this peaceful and fancy city!

A maid slowly entered the living room, right on time to see her young master rolled down the floor from the couch, made a big "THUD" sound. 60 kilos of Riku's meat hit the cold hard floor.

That's usually how Riku wake up when nobody is around to disturb his sleep. He swore under his breath and stood up; he massaged his hip then roughly threw the square pillow back on the couch.

"What time is it now?" Riku scratched his messy bed head.

"It's five pass eleven, Riku-sama. Do you want to have breakfast... uh ...lunch now?" The maid glanced at her cell phone checking the time.

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?" Riku's jaw dropped. The maid didn't answer, but stared at the broken vase which Riku thrown at Kadaj- his big brother when he tried to wake Riku up yesterday; and luckily, the silver-haired master dodged the attack of his younger brother. No one should be bother Riku in the morning and it's a must-not. Think about it, she should clean up that mess today.

Riku doesn't feel like going to school at all, since he had already missed half of a school day, or beside he's in a very lazy mood now. So Riku decided that he'd take a walk downtown and wait until 1p.m for the afternoon classes.

It was started to rain. Sora sat inside the classroom pulling his spiky brown hair with the eyes half closed while letting his mind wandering outside with the rain. He's bored to death with this _dreadful_ Kanji class.

But hey, things around Sora had been strange lately, and he couldn't help noticing it. Was that because of autumn's climate-changing effect? Kairi, his close friend, giggled whenever he says anything, even when it's not funny at all. His mother Takiko left home early and doesn't come back until he was in bed, and it kept happening for the last 2 weeks. And Roxas, his own twin brother? Roxas' attention now was all on a small picture of some mysterious person that he took out and looked at it whenever he's alone. Was that odd or not?

But not as strange as seeing the Kanji teacher approaching in his funny walk with the notebook rolled on his hand and whacked Sora hard on his head.

"Pay attention or you _out_ to the hallway."

_Such a peevish old man,_ Sora thought, pouted with an angry look on his face (even thought it looks more like he was about to cry). Some classmates giggled, turned all the way back just to see that cute expression of Sora. So to avoid all the gazes, the brunet darted his eyes to Roxas' seat which was diagonal from where Sora was sitting. _That photo again, heh? One day I will snatch that and see what the heck it is…_

* * *

The Destiny Island was famous of its peaceful landscapes, with deep blue sea and gentle wave rushes to the shores. And it's even more beautiful after the rain. From the school's terrace, Sora could see some of his classmate happily throwing themselves into the cool water with their uniforms fully on. Then the next thing he saw was the janitor hastily ran down to the shore pulled their ears and dragged them back to the school's main building.

Sora spotted a familiar spiky blond head on the other side of the roof. Who do we have here…

"BOO!"

"Sora!" Roxas jumped all the way up, swinging his arms around until he gained back the balance then bewildered hid the photo away in his pants pocket.

"Roxas, what are you having there?" Sora inclined his head, eyed on the blonde's pocket.

"Want some drink?" Roxas raised up a bottle of soda, quickly change the topic before Sora start asking 'let me see that thing' for the 1098 th times.

"Nope. Come on, show me that thing!"

"What thing?"

"_That_ thing" Sora still stared at Roxas' side pocket. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Sora …I never know that you're such a pervert! What _thing_ of mine do you want to see?" Roxas' raised his eyebrows and pretended to be surprised. Then he laughed and threw Sora a drink.

"Fine! I have… secret photos too! And I will never show you mine!"

"Right" Roxas laughed, "Secret photos of baby Sora with naked butt trying to strangle me in the sleep. I remember that one."

The blonde snorted as the blood rushed up Sora's face and heated it up.

"Uh huh? In that photo there's also you butt, too!" Sora protested hopelessly.

"Oh my god! You guys saw each other's butt already?"

Both Sora and Roxas started, twirled 180 degree. Kairi was making her way up to the roof.

"Gosh, couldn't believe those sweet talk we usually seen in shounen-ai manga would actually happens in real life, and right in front of me!" Kairi squealed frantically and rubbed her blushing cheeks and it was such a wonder that they weren't burning from friction. Then quickly, she pulled out from the skirt pocket a digital camera.

"How about a pose of Sora putting hands on Roxas' neck and Roxas, you raise Sora's face with your hand?" Kairi bounced from where Sora stood to Roxas, bending and pulling their arms try to put them in the pose.

"What –the –heck?" Sora and Roxas asked. Sora wringed his nose, said "You forgot to take medicine for today, heh?" and got a glare from Kairi, so he turned away and stared blankly at the sky.

"Look, Kairi, we're not under your command, so pardon us." Roxas irritated pulled Sora with him. "And why don't you stay away from those 'shounen-ai' thingy? It doesn't suit you so well, if you wanna hear the truth."

"Roxas, do you have problem with that? Don't insult my hobbies, okay? And beside Sora is also _my_ friend, too!" Kairi's smile faded, she folded her arms on her chest and frowned, but then she blinked as Roxas let go of Sora's arm and approached her.

"Don't you ever forget what you did to Sora 8 years ago", Roxas bended over and talked in a low-toned voice. Kairi's expression all blanked, as she tried hard to keep the camera in her trembling hands.

Not with a clue what Roxas and Kairi were talking about, Sora pushed his soft drink's cap down and finished the whole bottle for good.

* * *

"Riiiiikkyuuuu!"

The white haired boy sitting at the desk near the window slowly raised his face, wearing the murderous expression that saying "_I'm going to kick the heck out of the **wannadie** that's yelling my name_".

So it was Yuffie.

"What do you want? A flying wrist? I'd gladly give you one." Riku ran his fingers through the long white hair, frowned deeply.

"No, bastard. We're going to hang out in Shussei district t'nite!"

"Got 3 "tickets" for me and the other two, eh Yuffie?"

Kadaj entered the classroom, with Yazoo and Cloud walking behind him.

"You **have** to go anyway, so no resist!" Yuffie twirled and faced them, beamed.

It's funny; the more Riku wants people to get the hell away from him, the more they coming. It just like Riku is a giant human magnet or something like that. And Riku extremely wanted to stay away from his older brother, because Kadaj can read through his mind.

"Come on, just let the past go, Riku!" Kadaj frowned thoughtfully. "Okaa-san won't be happy to see you suffering yourself like that."

See?

"Okaa-san this, okaa-san that" Riku rolled his eyes, exhaled and glance up to the cleared up sky.

* * *

_4 p.m_: the wonderful times when school is over, and it's even better when it's 4 p.m on Friday.

Riku slowly walked out of the school building, with his group of friend included Wakka, Leon, Yuffie, Selphie, Namine and… something is… well… not so normal about Kadaj and Cloud that Riku couldn't explain what, until…

"Did you guys just hold hand half a second ago?" Selphie jumped in front and stopped Kadaj and Cloud on their path. "I saw it! What are you two up to?"

Cloud and Kadaj exchanged look. Cloud didn't say a word, only silently turned away to hide his blushing face. Kadaj, otherwise, smiled bashfully and said, "Uh, we started going out."

So that's what that was a little bit out of ordinary that Riku couldn't figure out. The group hooted, whistled and patted Cloud then hugged Kadaj, congratulated them as if they're just married or something like that. Big deal…

When they walked outside the school gate, there're 3 bicycles glide passed by, and a short, blond boy ran after. They nearly crashed into Raijin – member of "Twilight Disciplinary Committee" group.

"Hey, where're your eyes? Be careful next time or Seifer will teach ya a lesson, ya'know!" Raijin yelled after, with his wrist raised high up. Seifer-their group leader sighed, flipped Raijin's ear and told him to zip it up.

Riku noticed three little 6-grade girls on the bikes -Yuna, Rikku, Paine, a.k.a Yuripa the 'Treasure Hunters' trio and the blond boy was Tidus. Poor little boy, he liked Yuna since he first attended to the academy 2 year ago, but Yuna was too immature to actually care.

Autumn seemed like a season that all people acting weirdly, a lot of wedding being set up, and people fall in love with each other even more than in St. Valentine. Riku had no time for that. Actually, he had no time for anything. The white haired boy leisurely untied his necktie and get into the car.

----

Sora happily jumped on his blue skateboard, and Roxas followed behind him. They usually raced home like that, saving a bunch of time. Within 5 minutes after the school was out, they were already standing in front of the house. No light from inside. Roxas exchanged look with Sora, as he inserts the key into the hole.

"Tadaima, okaa-san!" Said Sora and Roxas.

… No answered from inside.

"Told you mom won't be home, Sora! You gonna cook dinner tonight." Roxas patted Sora's back with one hand, the other held on to his precious skateboard.

"Fine!" Sora kicked his shoe on a side and sulkily stepped in the kitchen.

Sora and Roxas were so used to see their mom got home late. She said because of company business. They don't complain much, because they knew she's working hard so they would have enough money to eat, to go to school.

Roxas thrown his body into the bed and carefully took off the photo in his pocket. The picture looked like it had been take in and out for trillions of time, with wrinkles and hundreds folds. As Roxas sniffed out something smells horrible, he sat up immediately and put the picture away.

"Sora! You brought home a wild skunk again?" Roxas stuck his head out the hallway with one hand covered his nose.

"No, don't be crazy, I'd never do that the second time." Sora's voice echoed back from the kitchen.

"So what smells so bad? Is that from the food you're cooking?" He sniggered.

There was no reply, but a chain of footsteps' noises raced on the hallway approaching to the bedroom. Sora in an apron with a burned-black wooden ladle on his hand, stood on the doorpost to give Roxas a deadly glare.

" Just joking, Sora! Say… it's Friday night. Do you want to wander around in Twilight City? I have enough money to stay there until Monday, if you want to!"

Sora knew his twin brother would do anything to hide his weakness away from people. But they couldn't get through his eyes though. So together, they rushed out of the house with their skateboards and took the ferry-boat to get in land.

* * *

Twilight City is always bustling, whether it's Friday night or not. But the district of Shussei was so crowded that driving car there would be the last thing you ever do before you starved to death in the car without moving an inch in 1 week.

Schoolgirls and ladies love spending half their life in the Moogle jewel store, while boys and office-men got drunk and exchanged all his cash into coins at the Cid's game arcades. Teenagers madly bounced and stamped their feet on the dancing metal pads, and some swiveled the plastic gun skillfully on their hands like professional assassins. Riku called this place "The heaven on earth". He took out another 200yen coins and quickly inserted into the machine, and shot the guts out of all the zombies on the screen in a flash.

Meanwhile, his female friends in the group are concentrating on the Whack-a-Crocodile game. Yuffie over-killed a crocodile and the head of the plastic crocodile broke a piece. Namine quickly opened her drawing skit and took out her super glue, before Cid the arcade owner- Yuffie's uncle found out.

"I am starving here. Can we eat yet?" Selphie finally got bored with the game. "It's 7:18 already."

"Cloud's group just left. I should call them back" Leon took his hand off the pocket; other hand released the plastic gun. Riku walked outside the crowded game arcade and sat down, looked at people walking by. The weather started getting cold, since it's already the end of October. Already 4 years since his mom passed away. Riku sighed.

"Swallow those god-knows-what in your mouth before talking!" Roxas scolded.

Sora hungrily finished the whole big bowl of tofu ramen, while Roxas raised his eyebrows and stared at his twin brother, afraid that if he look into other direction, Sora will just get lost in this Shussei and the next week, people would send home a corpse that looks suspiciously like Sora.

"Wah--ugh! I'm stuffed!" Sora groaned and rubbed his belly.

"Let's go!" Roxas stood up, stepped on his skateboard.

"But is it fine to skating on the street? It's not like on the island, you know."

"Become a rule breaker once in a while, Sora!"

* * *

"Yaaaaa! Watch out!"

"Huh?" Riku started when he heard the shouting from behind. Before he could turn his face back to see what it was about, the two kids dropped from the sky and landed right on Riku's back.

"Itaii…" Sora pulled a wry face.

"I told you to jump! Baka Sora!"

"Damn it Roxas! Take your foot off my--" "GET OFF ME YOU TWO FRIGGIN' BRATS!" A growl from underneath told Sora and Roxas that they were landed on someone. A hot headed one. The two brothers gulped and stepped on a side. Riku brushed his clothes as he stood up.

"Er…I am truly sorry. Are you okay?" Sora gave out a wry smile asking for peace, hoped that they won't have their butts kicked.

"Do I _look_ okay to you?" Riku scowled at the brunette, massaging his sprained left arm. "Can't you read? No running in this area, porcupine-head."

"Right, you white haired…uh…dude, first of all I said I am sorry-" Sora stood up; his eyes stared straight at Riku's. "-Second of all, I am not a porcupine head, and third, we are not running, we're skating!" The "porcupine" word really touched Sora's nerves. Roxas patted his hand on his forehead, grumbled "not again."

"You know what, Mr. _Cactus Head I Know Everything_? The fine for skating in this Shussei is 8,000yen, I shall tell you that, in case you don't know because you just came out from the tropical zoo in Africa." Riku laughed sarcastically.

"What's wrong Riku? I heard you yelling out here!" Kadaj walked up to Riku, and looked at Sora and Roxas. "What are you going to do with those juveniles?" Kadaj raised his eyebrows as he looking at Riku, implicated. Riku still eyed on Sora. Kadaj smirked with interest "Oh, our Riku had grown up so fast! And I am glad that you picked out such a cute pair!"

Riku immediately scowled at his older brother. Luckily, Riku was still concentrating on _the two kids dropping out from the sky_ case, so he quickly turned back and faced the 'porcupine head' again.

Sora silent and frowned, tried to understand what those two were just talk about them. It took Sora a while to realized that he had been mistaken with the teenage prostitute. His face turned peach red, but no dare to argue. There're two of them and ---

Suddenly remembered that Roxas was with him, Sora twirled back. Roxas was sitting down on the bench looking to another direction. That's odd, usually whenever get in a fight, Roxas always the one who start it, and he always win in every kind of arguing.

"Guys! Can we eat now?" Selphie called from the other side of the road. "What are you doing there?" She crossed the street to see what taking them too long.

"DestiIs High School" Riku looked down at Sora's school coat, where the school's logo was sewed obviously on the left hand side. "I heard that school was filled with shrimps and rats. No doubt that you came out from there."

Sora can't argue anymore. He knows where his place in this city.

"Leon and the others are sitting in the Nikko restaurant right in that corner" Selphie pointed her thumb finger to the tall building. " Quick quick, or Yuffie will lead the whole group to the karaoke if you guys don't come there in 5 minutes."

"No, not the karaoke!" Kadaj and Riku answered quickly, and Riku dropped the fight. They know what it's like when Yuffie got drunk and sing the Doraemon theme song. And after that, Leon, Cloud would hang them up for making the whole group turn deaf.

"**Jerk**."

"**Brat**."

Riku walked along with the other two, threw a last '_Someday I Will Teach You A Lesson'_ look at Sora, as Sora slightly turned his head back and gave the older boy his '_Bring It On'_ glare. They walked away in opposite direction.

* * *

"Roxas, you should have backed me up!" Sora picked up the pillow on the bed and threw it at Roxas.

"You never know where the limit is. I won't help you anymore from now on." Roxas caught the pillow and lay his head on it.

"That city jerk! He looked at us as if we're local morons. That damn city he's living in is just 3 kilometers away from this island."

"And look, you earned 2 new names in 2 hours! 'Porcupine head'..." The blonde busted into laughing. "Hahah, and also…'Mr. Cactus Head'. That dude is such a genius!"

"What? But still better than his white head. He looks just like those 89 years old pervert guys that sometime wandering in Shussei district!"

"But he's good looking, right, onii-chan?" Roxas sat up, smirked.

"Yes, better looking than Taka-san our nasty neighbor." Sora folded his arm and rested his back on the wall. Roxas laughed harder, because everybody on the island know how _good looking_ old Taka is. No more description or it might cause vomiting to those who are reading this while eating.

"And what with the light green- emerald eyes…" Sora murmured undertone. He hated to admit it, but that jerk was indeed really good looking.

In the neighborhood, someone was sneezing.


	2. The News

**CHAPTER 2: The News**

_Edited. Kingdom Hearts 2 fan fictions, by HoSkei._

* * *

"Sora! Roxas! Where are my little babies?"

…

"…Roxas…?"

"…Whut?" Roxas' eyes were still closed.

"Mum's home." Sora murmured, still half asleep.

"I know…Yu dun't need to tell meh that…" The blonde mumbled then turned his face to the wall and continued snoring. There's sound of footstep on the corridor. "Roxas…the giant rabbit is going to squeeze the brain outta me…" Sora groaned, turn from side to side; because of the noise outside his door room and his dream were mixed together, half real and half dream.

"Oh my! It's 10a.m and you guys are still in bed?" Their mother- Takiko clapped her hand covered her mouth, as her left hand was trying to close the broken door which she just demolished.

"Mom, it's just 9:46! Let us sleep a bit more!" Roxas grumbled in a sleepy voice, pulled the blanket over his head. Takiko sighed, took out her cooking pan and started banging the ladle on the pan as hard as possible. Roxas thought he was deaf after that. Somewhere on the island, dead people were all awake and walking on the beach.

---

"Rice cakes! I can't believe in my eyes!" Sora jumped happily, pick up the 2 big boxes of rice cake on the kitchen table. "New Year Eve comes early this year!" But then Sora's smile faded away as he read the brand. "Kotobuki brand…? Mom, why did you buy such expensive thing like this?"

Roxas glanced at the boxes, exchanged look with mom and slightly nodded his head.

"Someone gave me those. Mom knows little Sora and little Roxas love rice cake!" Takiko smiled. "And beside, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Mmhmm?" Sora was already stuffed 2 pieces in his mouth. Roxas simply picked up a piece and took a bite, while his eyes still fixed on Sora and awaited a reaction.

"…that you guys are going have a step-father!" Takiko happily swing her arms forward and expected big hugs from Sora and Roxas. But Roxas shook Takiko's hand "Congratulation! You finally did it!" while Sora dropped his jaw; his eyes widened and hastily put down the half-eaten rice cake. He choked again. Roxas passed his brother a glass of milk with other hand.

"You WHAT? Since when! Who's that? Why and how come?" Sora's expression was full of terror, as if his mother just telling him that the giant whale ate every single person on the island. Well, hopefully it didn't eat Mr. Taka yet, or it will have a _very_ bad stomachache. Oh wait, it's not time to think about that.

"Mr. Kyoraka" Takiko smile and showed them the light-green emerald ring on her finger.

"Why didn't you tell me a thing?" Sora still seemed to be very shocked.

"Sorry Sora, mom only told me, because she afraid you would be upset." Roxas explained.

"Yes, I am _indeed_ very upset that you two hide it from me." Sora furiously bit his lower lip. "Treated me like a baby, why Roxas always has the damn right to know everything?"

"Okay, you are taking it a wrong way. Don't you remember that one time, you were screamed your head off when you got home seeing mom having dinner with a man in the kitchen?"

"Roxas, I was eleven years old back then." Sora protested. He suddenly feels like crying. _Traitors._ Sora thought, ran up stairs quickly to hide the tears running down his cheeks from his mother and Roxas.

-

…

"…So…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh well."

"But it's not too late telling him that, right?"

"It's kind of late, mom. So what's next?"

"We will get married next month!" Takiko clapped her hands together in front of her mouth, and gave Roxas a dreamy look.

Now it's turn for Roxas to choke.

"Yesterday evening, we went to a restaurant and then watched the great movie! Subsequently we were walking in the park, holding hand and—Roxas sit here and talk to me!"

"…I should better…go up there to check how Sora's doing." Roxas hardly eat when his mother telling him how each of her date with Mr. Kyoraka was going like…

-

Creak

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Don't cry over my pillow. It's all wet."

"Here's your stupid pillow!" Sora threw the pillow to Roxas, then buried his face in the blanket.

"Are you still mad that mom and I didn't tell you about that…?"

"No"

"Then why are you crying?"

"I am not crying!" Sora's face was still hidden under the blanket. Sora knew the reason better than anybody else, he was so naïve to really care or really want to know what's happening around him…he just care about himself, and now even Roxas knew that mom's going to re-marry, and Sora didn't have a clue about it. Roxas sat down on his bed, opposite with Sora's, trying to find a way to make him feel better.

And …

"COCKROACH! Oh no it's a _gigantic_ one Sora! It's climbing up your bed!" Roxas yelled.

Only a 4 years old kid would fall for that trick. But surprisingly, Sora jumped on his bed, clinched the pillow and looked around, terrified. "AAAAAAAAAA! I hate cockroaches! Get it off me, get it off me!"

"Heheh, you should see the look on your face! It's so hilarious and uproarious! You squealed like a little girl!"

Sora stood still for a moment; he looked down the bed, and then stared at Roxas, who was dying from laughing so hard. "BRAT!" Sora jumped off his bed, without stepping down the floor, and toward Roxas' bed. Unfortunately Roxas bed was kind of far away from Sora's, so Sora lost the balance, tripped over Roxas' bedside. Sora bounced around the room with his hands covering the shin.

That got to be hurt.

----

"Cloud, you're 7 minutes late." Kadaj stood at the front door, one hand propped against the wall. Then he raised his eyebrows as he saw Cloud's hair.

"…Leon and Yazoo…they told me to buy some flowers, they did my hair..." Cloud face looked dark, and exhausted.

"Yes, I can see that!" Kadaj stared at Cloud amusingly, and picked out from Cloud's hair a bunch of hair clips. "And they did a bad job on it. Come on in!"

"Just wondering… does your father like white?" Cloud walked behind Kadaj and taking a good look of everything, even thought he walked by this hall for 10 times already. But it was before they started dating... and now even the smallest thing that belongs to Kadaj could be very precious to Cloud.

"You finally asked! Actually, this place originally was all painted light blue which is my mom's favorite color, but after she passed away, my dad turned the whole place into white…" Kadaj seemed to enthusiast explaining at first, but then he slowed down, and held Cloud's hand. "Let me show you how she looked like."

In the end of the white hall, there's a large portrait of a beautiful woman with long, silver hair. Her eyes have a very unique color –light green emerald.

"You sure do look like your mother." Cloud murmured, and Kadaj slightly twitched, wiped his face quickly with his sleeve. "Thank you. It makes me happy when you are the one who say it." Kadaj looked down to his feet, stood in front of Cloud, then slowly raised his face and smirked.

"Shall we…have fun now…?"

Cloud turned back his head to take a good look of Kadaj's mother, and said "Sorry", while the silver haired boy pulled Cloud away, chuckled.

* * *

Riku got out of his room, at last. It wasn't because he had enough sleep and getting out of room for snack, but because of the noises from the room down the great hall, a.k.a _Kadaj's little kingdom_. Riku furiously cursed Kadaj for his loud mouth, Cloud for coming over, and then cursing his father for…letting Kadaj has the room at the end of the hall, where all kind of sounds could echoed up to the heaven.

Riku kicked his brother's room's door open. He knew better than kicking the door but because his arm was sprained and still hurt like hell since last night, so he used his foot instead.

Cloud was on top, Kadaj underneath. The scenario terrified Riku; he backed up until his back hit the door shut tight. _What-the-hell._

Riku would be murdered right in spot if they were in the middle of something, but fortunately, they weren't.

"I am TRYING to have a good SLEEP here!" Riku yelled, turned his face away.

"Are you trying to sleep there on my bedroom's floor?" Kadaj pushed his bangs behind his ear as he sat up and looked at Riku. Good grief… not even a piece of cloth on Kadaj. "That's a bad idea because we're having _business_ need to be done. Do you mind?"

Cloud didn't say a word.

Kadaj looked fondly at the blushing Cloud, then turned to Riku with an amusing look on his face. The white haired boy leaned on the opposite wall, fixed at Kadaj, then to Cloud.

"Fine… but don't make too much noise, okay…?" Riku said, and closed the door tight.

Riku walked out to the white hall, and he heard those _noises_ again. Riku sighed, looked up to his mother's portrait, and looked down. Lately, when Riku looked at Kadaj, the image of his mother always appeared. The eerie breath-taking smile of Kadaj smoothed Riku's anger. As Kadaj getting older and older, he looked even more like mother.

But anyway, Riku decided that he'd go back to sleep for his own good. Not until…

Ding dong

_Whatever, I am going back to sleep._

Ding

_Heck, give up already! I won't open the door._

Ding dong ding dong

"**ALL RIGHT ALREADY**, damn it!" Riku growled, stamped his feet on the floor as he ran out and pulled the doorknob.

"Surprise!" The whole group stood in front of Riku. "Hey, don't close the door yet!" Yuffie yelled before Riku slam the door at their faces.

"What now? We just hanged out 15 hours ago!"

"No, it was exactly 12 hours ago. You got home at 11 last night, right?" Yuffie quickly answered.

"Okay so what you want to do today? Hunting for sea monster? Then I have The _Kadaj's underwear_ floating in the bathroom for you guys to catch."

"No no Rik-chan. Selphie, tell him the plan!" Yuffie proudly announced.

"Right! First we go to shopping-" Selphie scanned the note on her hand.

"Didn't you shop enough yesterday already?" Riku leaned at the doorstep and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"No. This time is for you. _Someone_ told us to take you out shopping for some new clothes. It's an order." Selphie put away the note and smiled happily at Riku.

"From who?" Riku asked, and stood on a side to let the group in.

"Your papa." Yazoo replied, and took out the check that had Riku's name on it.

_What's the old man planned to do now?_ Riku thought and rubbed his left arm. "Sorry, but I am too tired now, I can't go."

The whole group exchanged look. "Or not maybe we will just hang out around your house until your father comes home this afternoon." Selphie shrugged.

"And your father will be furious at us for being such bad friends, not taking care of Rik-chan." Yuffie put her left arm on the forehead and gave a dramatic sigh.

Riku suddenly stood up, running the hand through his white silky hair. "We better go now. Wait for me outside." Riku smiled wryly and looked back to the white hall direction. _Before you all run into Kadaj's room and saw what the hell they were doing. Selphie and Namine were still underage, by the way._

* * *

Takiko was combing Roxas' hair while Sora hand-washing the pillowcase. "Sweetie, why your hair is such a mess?", Takiko frowned as she put down the broken comb.

"I'm using CLE-AR hairspray everyday, mom." Roxas winked and threw himself on the couch, then turned on the TV.

"You don't even need hairspray; it was spiky like a durian since you were just born already." Sora said.

"You don't need one either. Remember yesterday? 'Porcupine head'…bwahahah, oh god my belly is killing me again!" Roxas rubbed his stomach as he laughing his brain off.

Takiko sighed and smile. Luckily, when they were born, they didn't have any hair yet… or not, she'd have a _very_ hard time giving birth for both of them…

Sora climbed up to the terrace with the pillowcase in his hand, and from there, he had a beautiful view of the whole island. At the end of the skyline, he saw the red sun small as a half of his wrist slowly moved down toward the water surface 1 millimeter per minute. Sora suddenly remembered that once he stood up here with his father and asked, "Why the sun is sinking in to the ocean? Is it taking a nap down there?" _Such a stupid question_, he thought. With his grown up mind and knowledge, now he can answer the question himself.

And here was the affected answer from his dad. "Well son, the Sun afraid that the Land will be lonely, so after visiting the Sky, sun will come down and visit the Land." When talking to children, adult always try to insert the good meanings of life in it. Sora eyes half closed and looked far away at the red skyline, suddenly Riku's face appeared and fleeted by his mind.

"That's right; his name means 'land'!" Sora snapped his finger and stood up. _Wait a second… Sora means 'sky', then…_A cool wind shuddered Sora, and he remembered why he's here. Sora quickly hung the pillowcase on the string and before he can reach the cloth clips, the wind blew it up to the sky, and because the pillowcase was still wet so it quickly fell straight down from the air. Taka-san the neighbor was making the outdoor BBQ cuttle-fish, then suddenly a wet pillowcase dropped right on top of his BBQ griller, extinguishing the fire.

Sora fled before Taka-san could look up.

* * *

"This one?"

"No."

"How about this one?"

"I bet my dog would love wearing those."

"Hey, don't be rude! And when did you have a dog, Riku?" Selphie scowled. "I wouldn't care if you get out naked, Riku. But this is an order and we have to do it."

"How about… this one?" Namine pointed to a black outfit with tall collar and black belt hanged up on the wall. The little blond girl doesn't talk much, but whenever she giving out suggestion or comment, everybody in the group always took it very serious.

"Yeah, that one is acceptable." Riku said. "Can we go home now?"

"Not so fast, buddy. We need to get you some daily outfit-" Yuffie read the shopping list. "What for? I am too sexy for my shirt." Riku interrupted. "- And a pair of pajamas-" "I always go to bed naked. I don't need one." "…" Yuffie lose her patient with Riku. She held her wrist in front of the white haired boy and threatened: "One more word and you will have soup as daily meals for the next 3 weeks, I swear."

"You should go and change right now. Look at those clothes!" Selphie received the bag from the cashier and gave it to Riku. He grumbled as he took the bag and walked toward the changing room.

Now they got into a Gothic-Lolita shop. Riku doesn't care what it is; he just simply followed behind them. Riku sat down on a chair in the store and lazily stare at Selphie and Yuffie ran in ran out the changing room. What was so fun about putting on a bunch of chains and handcuffs on the pants anyway? And the Lolita style always reminded Riku of the spooky antique dolls that his mother had before in her room.

"Looking good, little boy."

The voice from behind Riku made him slightly jumped. A girl's voice…he turned back and faced a blond haired girl with 2 funny curls of hair stood up. She dressed in long black coat with hood and a black headband. And she seemed to be 3-4 years older than Riku.

"Who are you?" Riku asked, but turned his back toward the girl. Riku doesn't really care who she is. The blonde looked at Riku with interest and answered "Larxene. But hey, you're cool, you know that?"

_What kind of question is this…and she's so forward_. "Yeah I know that." Riku replied.

"Wanna join the gang?"

"What gang?"

"The '_Organization XIII'_. We're controlling 4 biggest districts of this puny city." Larxene replied with 'pride' written on her forehead. Big deal.

"I am not interested in joining your '_The 13 Oranges_' music band."

Larxene raised her eyebrows and stared at Riku, and then she took out a card with some tiny bloodstains on it. When she saw Riku stared fixedly at it, Larxene blinked her eyes and said "Never mind that, I dirtied it while doing the mission." She said it as if it's something normal to whack the brain out of people's skulls. That's what so-called mission of those gang.

"So why are you asking me to join?" Riku put the card in his pocket.

"You look miserable, boy. You got a heart and you don't know how to use it, may be because you've lost the key to open it. Did I guess it right?" Larxene said, as she ran her finger and drew an invisible X on Riku's left chest. "So let's expose all the darkness hidden in your heart and release it."

Riku looked at the smiling Larxene as she stood up and walked toward the entrance. "Join the gang; we're also searching for our light in life."

Those last words really got Riku's attention and impression about the strange blond girl. Maybe she's just trying to give Riku a philosophy lecture, to show him that she's smart. But Riku somewhat found them to be true about him...

Some girls in the store squeaked and ran toward the changing room; some ran out happily with the cell phone-camera on their hand. Riku stood up and he saw Namine, Selphie and Yuffie dressed in Goth Lolita and Punk Goth, well, they look good in those black clothes. But Yazoo was the center of the girls' attention. He's doing all kind of pose in the black long half dress half pants and ribbon bows every 4 inches of the outfit.

She said it as if she tried to convince Riku that she could read him like a book. But… does he really look miserable to other people? _And what does it mean by saying "searching for the light in life"?_

* * *

"What took you so long, Sora?" Roxas turned his head toward Sora. Roxas was fully dressed in neatly clothes, and his spiky blond hair was smoothed and combed down. Takiko was sitting in the kitchen, tried to fix the last comb in the house. And sure she wouldn't want to risk it to use on Sora's ultimate hair.

"Err… Are we going out tonight?" Sora asked as Takiko walked into her room.

"Yes Sora, go and put on your clothes that I left on your bed."

Ding dong

"Sora, get the door!" Takiko called from her room. "Why does he come earlier than the plan?"

Sora hastily stood up, zipping his pants and opened the door.

And the person is standing in front of the door is…

**Taka-san.**

Sora closed the door, slowly turned his face to his mother, who's walking down the stair.

"Mom, PLEASE don't tell me Kyoraka is Taka-san's last name…" Sora face was full of terror as he spoke. Roxas chocked over his peanut snack, and Takiko frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Then why Taka-san is standing out there?" Sora asked and felt relieved. _Wait; second though, that's right, the pillowcase…_ "Never mind. He wants to borrow us a cooking pan, I guess!"

"Ok then." Takiko walked back upstairs. Roxas turned back to his Manga book and Sora gulped as he opened the door.

"Err, hi!"

"Hi what? Is this your god damn pillowcase?" Taka-san took out the pillowcase, looking furiously.

"I…guess so." Sora looked down guiltily. "It was kind of windy this afternoon, so maybe the wind blew it down…" then he raised his face, and bravely looked straight at Taka-san. But from Taka-san's point of view, Sora was more like going to burst into tear than trying to be brave. Sora looks mega-adorable when he's scared.

Taka-san raised his eyebrows, thank God. He looks horrible when he's angry. It makes his face all twisted together. "Fine. Next time use the clips, okay?"

"Thank you." Sora closed to door quickly before Taka-san changed his mind and wants to eat him raw instead.

"What was the conversation about?" Roxas closed the manga and put down the peanuts.

"Here's your pillowcase." Sora exhaled, sat down next to Roxas on the long couch.

"Whut?" Roxas stared at Sora with a look of a deer in the headlight.

"Taka-san came to return the pillowcase."

"…okay…so why it smell so…fishy?"

"…" Sora breathed hard, and his heart was still racing so fast. He will hardly have a nice sleep that night. That face was so terrifying…

"…Sora, don't say that he was having the hot for me." Roxas paused for a second. "Let's burn the pillowcase. Who knows what kind of skin disease that guy has."

Sora chuckled.

Ding dong

The smile on Sora's face faded, as he exchanged look with Roxas. "Damn, he was still out there?". Roxas stood up, Sora started and pulled the blonde's sleeve, shook his spiky head. Roxas looked at Sora, said, "It's alright. He dared to steal my pillowcase… and what did he do to you that scared you that much?"

Roxas pulled the door opened. "_YOU_ bastar- …ahhhh, Kyoraka-san!" Roxas quickly changed his face expression, from grinding his teeth to smiling widely. Sora curiously sneaked a peak at the person outside the door. Damn it, Roxas and mom all kept him away from knowing anything about the guy, and even how he looks like. That was _double_ cheating.

"Sora, what are you doing down under the couch? Stand up!" His mother looked at Sora, who laid flat on the floor beneath the couch.

"Let's go! It's late now!" Roxas laughed, lifted Sora's arm and together, they got into a white expensive car. Sora and Roxas sat on the back, while their mother Takiko sat next to Kyoraka at the front. Sora didn't take a good look of Kyoraka-san yet, but only saw his back. Beside, Sora was too shy to open his mouth saying hi to that man, anyway.

"So where are we going now?" Takiko asked.

"Daiwoo, the Korean restaurant." The voice of Kyoraka made Sora slightly jumped. Roxas sniggered and tried hard suppressing a laugh when Sora stared at him.

The car was getting so hot, or was it just to Sora? _Relax, relax, he's a good man so mom wants to marry him…relax, just a dinner… a dinner…at DAIWOO… _gulp_…that fancy shiny restaurant in Twilight City…_Sora shook his head from side to side, the thinking made him even more anxious, so he got to cut it out and face the reality…

"Ey Sora, are you going to sit there until we finish the food?" Roxas' waved his hand, tried to get Sora's attention, since his mind was floating somewhere else. The car had stopped and Sora timidly stepped out, and his eyes were dazzled because of the city light. Now under the light, Sora finally had a good look at his future stepfather's face. And Sora was amazed. He blinked at Kyoraka, while the tall handsome man smiled friendly in return. He still looked very young, around 39 years old. And Sora could bet with his soul that he saw that face somewhere before.

"So, we should get going, I reserved a table already." Kyoraka turned back and faced Takiko, held her hand and led them inside. "I bet my kids are dying to meet you guys."

Sora started, cold sweat ran down his forehead. He looked at Roxas, who was completely relaxing and wearing his confident expression on his face. "We are going to have step- brother and sister, too?" Sora whispered into Roxas' ear.

"Yep."

If it was possible, Sora would kick his brother on the shin. What with that simple 'yep' anyway? And…it's not Sora's fault to be less mature than his (one day) younger brother.

They walked toward a large round table near the large glass window. There were 2 people sitting there, waiting.Sora's eyes opened as big as saucers. Sora wished this whole thing was just a bad dream, and he'd wake up right at this moment.


End file.
